


Goretober day 15, Ritual

by BlacKat_Arukoiya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Goretober, Goretober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlacKat_Arukoiya/pseuds/BlacKat_Arukoiya
Summary: Awol challanged me, and like hell if my dumbass is gonna back down
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Goretober day 15, Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awolangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolangel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maid with Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238795) by [awolangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awolangel/pseuds/awolangel). 



You had only ever been in Tobi's room, and with as bare bones as it was, it was stupid to think it would be an example for all of their rooms. When Hidan came to you tonight, there was something off about him. His eyes were puffy and red as if he was crying, and you could hear the pain he tried to hide in his voice. There was a bed pushed up against the far wall, just as messy as you would expect from Hidan, but that was all you could really make out. The room was only illuminated by the sparse candles that dotted the floor, their wax slowly dripping onto the wood. You noted the candles lined the edge of the room, leaving the floor and the large circle carved into the boards exposed with room to spare. You recognized the symbol from Hidan's pendant, the symbol of his god. The click of the door lock pulls you out of your thoughts, and you turn to see Hidan walk past you, tear stains obvious in the candlelight now.

"Hidan? What's wrong?" Your hairs stand on edge as he pushes past you, instincts telling you something is wrong, very wrong. You shake them away as you follow him, reaching out to grip his shoulder. Hidan may be a jackass, but he has proven to you that he wouldn't intentionally hurt you. "Do you wanna talk about som-" The strike caught you off guard, the large, needle-like spear impaling the arm that you held out to him. It pulled back as your lips parted to scream, Hidan's glossy eyes turning to you as you stumbled back. "HIDAN, WHAT THE FUCK!" You shriek out, gripping your forearm tightly as blood began trickling down your skin. The cold air of the room tickled the flesh that was never meant to touch it, causing nausea to rise up.

"Jashin came to me in a dream, babe..." You step away from Hidan as he approaches you, not taking your eyes off him as you inch towards the door. He raised the spear to his face, and you watch in disgust as he slowly licks your own blood off of the smooth metal. "He gave me an order, and I cannot disobey the lord himself..."   
Most of his skin slowly blackens into an obsidian whilst patches pale to a bone white pigment. You can’t speak, nor can your eyes leave him. He stops moving, his magenta eyes never leaving you as he pulls off his shirt, exposing his shadowy skin and the white rib like markings on his sides. You feel wrong, something deep in your gut under the urge to throw up is squirming in discomfort. The air around you fills with the nauseating aroma of your own blood, but that pit in your stomach warns you that this is only going to get worse. You feign movement to the door, adrenaline slowly rising as you watch for his reaction. His eyes don’t leave you, nor does his spectral body leave the sigil on the ground. Despite the desperation and sorrow they held, you couldn't help but notice the familiar animalistic glint on the edges.   
You bolt to the door behind you, throwing your hands to the lock. The sound of piercing flesh resonates, and you're wide eyed and screaming as you fall to the ground gripping your knee. There was nothing there, yet your skin and muscle parted away to an invisible force. You could feel a mass cut through and push itself into and through what you assumed was bone. Fire seared up your leg, the mass forcing your knee apart in an unnatural way as you could only aimlessly grip your leg and wail.  
  


“Fuck… don’t make this hard for me, _____.” Hidan's voice rolled out on a moan, your stomach churning at the thought of him getting aroused by this. “Only Kakazu is here, and you know he won't come for you.” You hear him move with a grunt, a dripping sound following as you feel his wrist wrap around your ankle. You squeeze your eyes shut as the pain lessens for just a moment, only to rekindle itself as you're dragged through your own blood across the hardwood floor. “I promise you, I won’t make this last too long,” His hand leaves your ankle, tracing up your leg slowly. You shudder under his touch thankful for the clothes separating you from him. Lacing his fingers in your hair, he pulls you to your knees as you keen in pain. You are unable to speak as you're forced to stay like this, body quivering as Hidan keeps his grasp on your hair firm. He tilts your head up, forcing you to look at this monster before you through your tearstained eyes.    
“I just need you to be at your peak before I send you to Jashin.” He slowly released you, allowing you to drop your gaze to the spear embedded into his own knee. He pulls it out slowly, your own knee erupting in discomfort as it moves. Once it leaves his skin the blood pours forth, and you're unable to keep your stomach as the iron rich taste engulfs your nostrils. You hear Hidan speak again, but your mind is lost in the disgusting feeling of your knee slowly pushing itself back to its natural state. You feel your chest burn under your night shirt, the clothes growing heavy and wet as you roll your head back up at what new horror has started. Your vision grows blurry as you watch Hidan pull the spear across his torso, going from the end of one clavicle to the other. Among the blood pouring from the fresh would, you can see the shine of his bone poking through the cascade of crimson. The weight of your chest grows painful, you could feel your skin pulling down from it. Your mind somehow puts together how this will work: whatever he does to himself will be done to you. Hidan sees that, and he gives you a sadistic smile as he pulls the blade away from himself.   
“The ritual has only begun, _____, you’re not through with this just yet…” 


End file.
